The present invention relates to a thread parting device for textile machines, with a relatively fixed separating member and with a cutting member which is movable toward the fixed separating member, is operable by means of the textile machine, and comprises a cutting edge.
Thread parting devices have a very large field of application for textile machines, and occurr in such machines in very large numbers; for example, for parting the drag thread in pile preparation; in thread cleaners; in looms for parting the thuttle thread; etc., to name just a few areas of use.
Such thread parting devices exist in a relatively large number of distinct constructions, which however all work on the scissors principle with two opposing cutting edges moving toward each other, or on the chisel-anvil principle. As is known, all these constructions are very sensitive to wear and require regular and costly attention in order to avoid sensitive disturbances as a result of impaired cutting capability.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a thread parting device which operates with practically no wear and does so for an extended period of time, permitting always a proper parting.